


cause i’m in love (with the shape of you)

by echokomfloukru



Series: wild youth [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Val's dressJosie's dressMelody's dresscomments are appreciated





	

**i. the bet**  
Reggie walks up to Moose and Clayton, giving them each a quick hug.

He eyed Clayton with a smirk, “Someone's been working out.”

Clayton rolled his eyes with a lazy grin, “I'm not the only one.”

All eyes turned to look at the three girls, walking down the hallway. Chuck sighed in exaggeration, “They got way hot over the summer. Too bad I'm a taken man. See you guys.”

Reggie waves him off as he joins Nancy by her locker. He looks to his other side to see his other friend in deep thought. Reggie knew that could only mean one thing.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Moosey?”

Moose shrugs, standing up a straighter, “I have a idea.”

* * *

Reggie spots a window of opportunity at lunch. He takes a seat across from her, flashing her one of his infamous grins.

“I'm Reggie, but you can call me magnificent.”

Josie shared a look with her best friends, holding back a smile.

“I know who you are, Reggie.”

“Of course, you do. Everyone knows the Mantle.”

He picks a grape off his plate, popping it into his mouth.

“I've been thinking. I'm a bulldog and you're a pussycat.”

He gestures to her ears to make a point, “So, we should totally get together, right?”

Josie doesn't fight off her smile this time, shoving her plate to the side.

“Aw, that's sweet. I bet you actually think you have a chance. Let me put it simply: I am a very sophisticated girl. I want flowers and chocolate, not someone who chews with his mouth open. That was your first mistake. Your second mistake was looking at my ears; it makes me uncomfortable. Your third mistake was even thinking about asking me like that. Better luck next time, though.”

Reggie watches as they all walk away from the table. Moose & Clayton take their spots, clearly enjoying this.

Moose holds out his hand and Reggie passes the money to him, never taking his eyes off the door.

“I think I'm in love.”

  


**ii. jealousy**

Josie looks around at the sudden burst of laughter behind her. She spins in her seat, eyes narrowing at the sight.

Betty and Reggie. Betty laughing at Reggie. Reggie smiling back at Betty with her hand on Reggie's arm.

“Um, do you guys mind? I'm trying to write a song here.”

Betty sends her a apologetic look and Reggie just uses the as a opportunity to irritate her further.

“No one is stopping you, pussycat.”

She glares at him, squeezing the pen tighter, “Actually, you are. I can't think without all the noise, but you probably wouldn't know about that since you don't _think._ ”

Melody stepped on her foot and Josie kicked her back. She wasn't being unreasonable he was.

“You know what…”

Betty placed her hand on Reggie's arm, “Reggie, no.”

Josie raised a eyebrow at that, “Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Reggie.”

Reggie looked at her in confusion before laughing out loud. Betty sighs, failing to fight off a smile.

Reggie leans close to Josie, “Are you jealous, McCoy? Don't worry, I think you're more of her type than I am.”

Josie blinks in realization, turning to Betty who waves her off.

“We’ll keep it down.”

  


**iii. this is not a date**

Josie sighs as Melody does her makeup, “It's not a date.”

Valerie flips through the book with a bored expression, “Um, it kinda is. You like him, Josie. So what?”

Josie tenses and Melody flicks her nose, “Be still.”

She takes a deep, relaxing breath, mustering up the most calm voice, “I do not have feelings for Reggie Mantle. He's a self-centered jock and I can't believe Mother Mayor is forcing me to have dinner with him.”

Melody shared a look with Valerie, “Who are you trying to convince: us or yourself? All done.”

Josie finally opened her eyes, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Thanks, Mel.”

Her dad knocked on the door, peeking his head inside, “Hey, girls. Are you staying for dinner?”

Valerie smiles, pulling Melody out of the room with her, “No. I have plans actually, but have fun!”

Josie ignores her father critical eyes until he says something.

“Take off the makeup. This is dinner, not the circus.”

Josie bites her tongue till he walks away. She adds a extra layer of lip gloss.

She opens the door to find Reggie on the other side with roses and a heart shaped box in his hands.

He hands them to her as she moves to allow him inside, “These are for you. I do remember you saying how much you liked flowers and chocolate.”

Josie laughs at the memory, rubbing a finger across the soft petal, “Wow, so you do know how to treat a lady. Thanks, Reggie.”

He softly punches her arm, “My pleasure.”

When the Mantles are gone, she races to her room to call Melody and Valerie.

“This was totally a date.”

“Told you so.”

  


**iv. the almost kiss**

Valerie is on another date with Archie and Melody is….actually, she's not sure where Mel is.

Anyway, she was walking in the hallway when she heard some noise coming from the auditorium. On the further inspection, she saw Reggie sitting behind the piano, letting his fingers move across the keyboard with grace.

She stepped from the behind the curtain, making her way over to him.

“How long have you known how to play?”

Reggie looks up as if he's been caught red handed, relaxing when he realizes it's her.

“My parents made me take lessons when I was eight and I guess it just stuck with me.”

Josie grins, plopping down next to him, “Is that all you know how to play?”

Reggie smiles and puts his fingers back on the keyboard. Josie sings along, bumping his shoulder playfully.

He reaches towards her, gently brushing a hand against her cheek. She opens her eyes back up to find him staring at her intently. 

“Make a wish.”

Josie looks down at the fallen lash on his finger then back at him. She's not sure who leans in first, but their lips are a inch apart and nothing is telling them to stop. Except, Josie's vibrating phone in her back pocket. 

She stands up quickly, looking everywhere but at him.

“We should do this again. It was nice.”

Reggie shrugs, blood rushing to his cheeks, “Sure.”

  


**vi. you look… _amazing_**

Josie loved Riverdale dances for two reasons: 1) The Pussycats got to perform, and 2) she loved dressing up. Her, Valerie, and Mel decided to play matchmaker with their dresses.

Melody dresses in a bright red dress, hair piled up into a bun. Valerie wore a white dress with a floral design around the middle. Josie decided on a simple black dress with lace sleeves and a open back.

Basically, they look good. It doesn't take long for them to ditch her. Archie pulls Val away for a dance and Mel disappears again to who knows where.

She shrugs, setting her eyes on the food table. She could go for something to drink right now. Reggie scans the crowd as he walks in, eyes landing on her.

They haven't talked since the incident and he hated it. So, with a deep breath, he made his way over there.

He taps her shoulder, mind instantly going blank as he gets a good look at her.

“Wow. You look….amazing.”

Josie blushes a little, tugging at his tie, “You clean up nice too, Mantle.”

Reggie clears his throat, standing up taller, “May I have this dance?”

Josie takes his hand, interlacing their fingers, “Show me what you got pretty boy.”

“I knew you thought I was pretty.”

“Shut up and dance with me.”

**vii. the rain kiss**

When Reggie kisses Josie for the first time, raindrops are sticking to his eyelashes and his feet keep sinking into the mud.

The rest of the team are cheering on their victory while he only has one thing on his mind.

He brushes off all the hands reaching for him and the confused stares that follow him until he reaches her.

He clears his throat and waits for her to turn around.

She gets that look in her eye once she turns around, amusement shining in them.

“Isn’t there something you should be doing right now?”

She nods towards his teammates behind him. Reggie smiles with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, there is actually.”

He grabs her face and brings it to his. She reacts instantly, curling his fingers inside of wet locks. He pulls away slowly, flicking her nose with his index finger. She hates that, yet it still brings a smile to her face.

“See you at school, Monday.”

Then, he goes and joins his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Val's dress](http://nafdress.com/assests/images/white-lace-homecoming-dresses-rvzlsgaw-my-fashion-studio-439837.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Josie's dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/254946028884473509/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Melody's dress](http://m.lovethispic.com/image/18491/red-lace)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> comments are appreciated


End file.
